


honey

by gaynoorasaetre



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, i love them!!! sanoora forever, noora serenades sana and is generally a dork, really cheesy and lame but i miss them!!!!, they live together and noora cooks them breakfast it's very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynoorasaetre/pseuds/gaynoorasaetre
Summary: noora loves her girlfriend





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them so I wrote this I hope you enjoy!
> 
> inspired by honey by kehlani i guess!!!! gay song
> 
> manondemissy.tumblr.com :)

noora thinks she fell in love the first time she saw sana bakkoush, back in their first year of high school. she was first taken by sana's beauty, then impressed by her sharp comebacks and her strength in the face of ignorance.

as she got to know sana, she fell more and more in love; she had a gentle soul, and an innate goodness that noora revered. of everything to adore about her girlfriend, noora thought kindness was at the top; along with her resilience and her openness. sana deserved everything, noora thought. 

she thought about this as she cooked them both breakfast in their apartment. as she scrambled the eggs, sana walked in, greeting her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"hello, my beautiful girlfriend!" noora exclaimed brightly.

sana rolled her eyes. "what's the plan for today?"

"working on my grad thesis, maybe going shopping. thinking about you." she smiled at sana.

"what's this mood you're in today?"

"just thinking about how great you are, how lucky i am to have you. do you want some fruit with breakfast?"

sana never knew what to do when noora went off on a loving rant the way she did. she smiled. "sure."

noora had her spotify playlist on in the background, the one full of love songs, called "sana".

as she chopped up a peach, "honey" by kehlani came on.

sana always loved when noora sang. noora gazed at her girlfriend as the first notes started, and sana looked back at her, brows furrowed.

"i like my girls just like i like my honey, sweet, a little selfish," sana started to smile as noora sang.

"i like my women like i like my money, green, a little jealous" noora smiled back at her, thinking that sana's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

noora danced as she sang, knowing she looked dorky, but sana kept smiling back at her. she took sana's hands and forced her to dance with her.

"you're such a dork." sana said fondly as the song finished.

"your dork!" noora smiled back.

"true." sana kissed her girlfriend, and noora smiled before going back to preparing breakfast.


End file.
